Askepott
by ucobgal
Summary: A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory) Ch.14 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ _This story is kind of inspired by Chad Micheal Murray's new movie, 'A Cinderella Story', but I wouldn't quite say that it's the exact identical thing. Somehow I sort of make it fit into the characters of the show so it wouldn't be totally off base and therefore has a slightly different twist to it. In my opinion this story is a lot better than the other stories I've written and I've definitely put more work into it. I hope you guys will like it, and I have the entire story lined up so I definitely know where this going. I just hope you can bear with me. Updates will be weekly so stay tuned! Thanks! And remember to review since your opinion means the world to me... hint, hint...  
_  
_As for my other story 'The Reunion', I'm not sure when I'm going to update cause I'm pretty busy with writing this story. Just wanted to let you know in case anybody was wondering,  
_  
_**Setting:**_ _It's Rory's junior year in Chilton, right after Christmas and New Year's, and she's still not making a lot of friends. Her relationship with Paris (Madeleine & Louise) is still the same, and has gotten a bit worse now that Paris is editor of the school newspaper. Tristan is yet again taunting and teasing Rory, which everyone knows about. However, there is one thing Tristan is keeping from the whole school, something they would never have thought the King of Chilton would be into. So this is basically the information that's needed to follow the story. The rest you'll have to read on your own... Oh, yeah, and by the way, there is NO DEAN or JESS at all. It's like they never existed!  
_  
_**Summary:**_ _A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_****_

_****_

_**Askepott**_

**__**

**_Chapter one_**

**__**

**Monday morning, Chilton**.  
  
Reader's review, sent in by 'Anonymous':

_"This month's book choice kind of took me by surprise. Why you ask? Because it wasn't written by an all time American writer, like the editor of this newspaper selectively chooses every month. Not that I don't appreciate overseas talent, but it was more about the theme of the story that stood out.  
__  
'A Doll's House' by Henrik Ibsen is a fairly well known book and it's been known to be one of his greatest stories. Note my surprise when I say that, because it was published in the early days when the view on women was a bit........., well let's just say that compared to the 'early days' I don't see why the female population of today's world wine and complain as much as they do, that the book actually became quite popular. Perhaps not exactly something you could call a hit, but people knew about the story._

I believe that the main character, Nora, displayed the typical woman of that age, or frankly in each and every age since the dawn of civilisation. She was compelled by her emotions and she let that rule her life. As I can imagine how the audience back in the day reacted to the final scene, when Nora abruptly decides to leave her husband and children, I bet the same type of reaction would have conjured up in today's modern people. Even though we have come a long way with same sex marriages, abortion and 'Sex and the City', I still think the average family would find it appalling to see a mother walk out and leave her family.

So what is the theme of this book that I mentioned stood out? The mere point of letting women know that they have the power. Oh, yes, no doubt about it! The power to abandon their so called loved ones and ruin their lives. Maybe Ibsen should have called it 'A Crazy Doll's House??" 

Rory Gilmore was standing in front of her locker reading the fresh edition of The Franklin. With her back pack casually slung over her right shoulder, she held the paper with one hand and the other with a steaming hot cup of coffee. A perfect way to start her morning, especially the one after spending three glorious weeks at home and taking part in the holiday celebrations. Three weeks spent not missing Chilton a single second. She had cursed the evil Gods for making this day come all too soon, but seeing as there was no way around it, she just had to settle for some coffee and the school newspaper to somehow ease the suffering. However, those thoughts soon became distant as she finished reading the review sent in by the notorious 'Anonymous'. Every week she would read a scathing comment, as a part of the 'Critic's Corner' column on the school newspaper, from this so called 'Anonymous'. This person seemed to have the ability to make Rory's blood boil and make her want to cause bodily harm. Not particularly something a good hearted person, such as her, is known for.

Lost in her own world, she failed to notice the person slowly approaching her. With the well known smirk painted across his face, a hand in his left pocket and ruffled blonde hair, Tristan DuGray leaned against the locker next to Rory's. Not looking up from what she was reading, he decided to finally make his presence known.

"Happy New Year, Mary! Hope you enjoyed the holidays.", he said.

Speaking of boiling of blood and causing bodily harm, the mere sound of his voice and not to mention his whole utter existence were also contributors to bringing about such tendencies in her. Mentally preparing herself for another unnecessary banter ahead of her, she looked into a pair ocean blue eyes. "What do you want, Tristan?", she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to see how my girl is doing on the first day back from Christmas break. And from the looks of it you're about to get ready to kill someone. Lose the holiday spirit already, Mary?", Tristan answered teasingly.

"Yeah, I've decided to follow my 'killer instincts' instead.", Rory countered. "And lucky me cause I just found my first victim.", she continued, eyeing him up and down.

Not letting her comment get to him, he merely shrugged it off and let out a small laugh. Leaning into her ear, Tristan seductively whispered. "Well, just remember that I like it nice and slow." God, he could do this forever!

"Get your head out of the gutter, Tristan!", Rory said and pushed him away. Tristan was about to say something back when a voice broke the two from their verbal battle.

"And can you two please get out of my way!", Paris scowled, followed by Madeline and Louise.

"Why hello there, sunshine!", Tristan smiled. If there was something he knew Paris hated the most was defying her bad mood with super good humour. And that was what he was doing. "Did Santa leave any treats under the tree for you?"

"Cut the crap, DuGray! I need to get to my locker!"

"Guess the weather outside isn't the only thing that's cold around here.", Tristan said in a low voice to Madeline and Louise and moved out of the way.

"Isn't she always?", Louise said back.

"I heard that!", Paris said without looking back at the trio standing behind her, and continued with taking out the books she needed. Rolling his eyes, Tristan didn't even bother with a come back. "Well, on that note, I guess I'll just see you guys in class.", he said before turning around and walked down the hall towards their first class of the day.

"See you later, Tristan!", Madeline said in a flirtatious manner.

"Madeleine, don't even bother! He's not worth it!", Paris snapped.

"Oh, yes, he is. That's one fine male specimen!", Louise pointed out dreamingly.

"And hot as hell!", Madeline added. "I would do anything to get a date with him."

"Will the two you snap out of it?", Paris interjected. "We have class."

"With Tristan.", Madeline and Louise said simultaneously and smiled.

"I give up!", Paris sighed. Looking at Rory for the first time the whole morning, she finally acknowledged her presence. "I see you've caught the new edition of the school newspaper. My paper.", she emphasized.

"Yeah, I did.", Rory replied lamely, not being able to look at Paris. She just knew how to push Rory's buttons. Ever since they both tried out for the editor position towards the end of sophomore year, the tension between them had quadrupled. There were other applicants, but eventually it was only down to the two remaining finalists, Rory and Paris. After an excruciating last round of extensive essay writing, more interviews and enduring death glares from Paris, the verdict was finally in. Rory had lost and Paris was going to be the next editor of The Franklin. Since then Paris took every chance to rub it in Rory's face.

"Admiring something you'll never have, Gilmore? I never thought you were the self-tortured type.", Paris eyed her competition and sauntered off, her followers close behind.

Rory let a frustrated sigh and leaned her forehead against the cool exterior of her locker. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bag and clutched her binder to her chest, along with The Franklin. Walking off to class, she dismissed all thoughts of Paris and looked instead at the review written by 'Anonymous', being reminded at the task in front of her. She couldn't wait to get home and start writing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** It's me again! I hope the first chapter wasn't so bad and too cryptic. If the storyline caused any confusion, I'll let you in on more in the forthcoming chapters, but just remember. All good things come to those who wait. Otherwise you can just email me. Please keep reviewing cause it's really encouraging to know what people think, whether it's good or bad. And I just want to correct something. 'A Doll's House' is a play, and not a book. Appreciate the note, dolly... _

_Special thanks to: **BananaA, P, OTHlover04, dolly, lulu, Smile1, Ms. Vaughn, MystifiedDreamer, WhisperOfInsanity, Robin2, Summerhun3 and mar0506 **for taking time to write me a short comment on what you think about my story. A thousand' thank you' to you all. I hope you'll keep reviewing._

_**Setting: **It's Rory's junior year in Chilton, right after Christmas and New Year's, and she's still not making a lot of friends. Her relationship with Paris (Madeleine & Louise) is still the same, and yada, yada, yada.........For the full description of the setting, please see chapter 1. No use of writing down the same things over and over........._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter two**_

**Later that afternoon, Luke's diner**

"Hey Luke! My all time favourite coffee supplier!", Lorelai Gilmore announced happily as she walked into the well familiar diner. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, which made her blue eyes sparkle even more. Removing her gloves and hat, she slowly approached the counter.

"Your only coffee supplier.", Luke pointed out. He was standing behind the counter as per usual,- backward cap on it's place, sporting the latest in flannel wear and a gruff smile.

"Thus making you my favourite.", she said as if it was the most obvious thing. She took a seat by the counter and continued her babble. "And being as you are my favourite I believe I deserve a reward."

"Why do you deserve a reward? Shouldn't I be the one getting the reward? I mean, as you've clearly stated, twice to be exact, that I am proclaimed as the favourite hence giving me the privilege to get a reward, and not you", he inquired.

"But you wouldn't be the 'proclaimed favourite' had it not been for me", Lorelai explained and pointed at herself to underline her argument, "giving you the title. Therefore I deserve the reward for declaring that fact."

"But I am the favourite, so had it not been for me", Luke mimicked Lorelai's previous actions and pointed at himself, "you wouldn't even have the opportunity to proclaim anyone your favourite."

"And it all comes back to that, me proclaiming you as the favourite, giving me once again the right for rewarding!", Lorelai ended triumphantly, while crossing her arms.

Luke leaned against the counter and carefully eyed his opponent. "We've been down this road."

"And that tree looks awfully familiar.", Lorelai added mischievously , leaning in as well and narrowing her eyes.

The two looked at each other intensely as if playing a silent game of staring until one of them blinked first. After a few seconds, Luke finally caved in and retreated himself from his former position. "Ugh, why do I even bother?!", Luke asked frustratingly and headed to the kitchen, leaving Lorelai all by herself at the counter.

"Ha! I won! I won!", she said as she hopped off her stool and did a little happy dance. Seeing Luke's retreating figure, she yelled. "Hey! What about my reward?!"

"What reward?", Rory's voice asked from behind.

Turning around and facing her daughter, Lorelai explained. "The reward for being such a great person who values equally great coffee suppliers and makes them number one the 'It list'."

"And being the daughter of this great person, I need some rewarding as well.", Rory included, never missing a beat.

"You're so my offspring!", Lorelai said as she put her arm around Rory's shoulder and guided her to the counter.

Taking their seats Rory noticed the absence of a certain someone. "Where's Luke?", she asked.

"Oh, probably out back, licking his wounds.", Lorelai answered.

"No, actually I was helping Cesar in the kitchen, no licking involved whatsoever!", Luke clarified as he made his presence known once again. "Hey Rory.", he greeted as he noticed the younger Gilmore.

"Hey Luke! Can I get some coffee please? I'm in serious need to defrost my limbs!"

"And don't forget me too, cause I still wasn't rewarded.", Lorelai put in.

Not even putting up a fight, Luke poured two cups of coffee in the front of the two ladies. "Those things will kill you someday."

"And you will die a rich man before we do.", the elder Gilmore enlightened. Rolling his eyes, Luke left the two Gilmores to take an order at another table.

"So how was school, babe?"

"Same old thing, Paris still riding her high horse, Tristan being evil and teachers being all commanding with a side of bossiness."

"Well, honey, that's what they are paid to do.", Lorelai joked.

"Huh, that figures! And here I was thinking that they were paid to teach us something. What was I thinking?", Rory feigning innocent.

"Yeah, well, they got me too so don't sweat it. It happens to the best of them.", Lorelai said consolingly. "Anything else happened worth mentioning?"

"The Franklin came out today.", Rory informed and handed her mother the paper.

Searching for the column, Lorelai turned the page and let out sigh. "So the notorious gangster strikes again, huh?", she asked knowing all too well what her daughter felt about this matter.

"Yeah, he did! And can you believe what he wrote?!", Rory exclaimed.

"Okay, hold on there, bucko! How do you know it's a 'he'? The pseudonym doesn't really imply if it's a girl or a guy, not unless it's a little bit of both which in this case would kind of make it really confusing cause I can't really imagine how it's Chilton uniform would look like. I mean, skirt or pants? Or maybe it's like a skirt/pants thing where it looks like a skirt on the outside, but then it really is a pair of pants.", Lorelai babbled on.

"Hello? Coming back to the point here?", Rory asked warily while waving a hand in front of her mother in an attempt to get her attention.

"Oh, right!", she said, snapping out of it.

"Besides I just figured it out when I read the review. A woman in her right mind would never have written anything like that!", Rory said and pointed at the column.

Reading the review herself, Lorelai came to the same realization as her daughter. "Oh, yeah! It's got 'male chauvinist pig' written all over it!" Facing Rory once again, she asked. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind, like I always do."

"That's my girl! So got any ideas on what you're going to write? I could give you some pointers, I mean, I'm pretty good at that sort of 'independent woman" thing.", Lorelai offered.

"Thanks mom, but I think I can handle it. That's what I've been doing since this whole writing battle began.", Rory said re-assuringly.

"Yeah, this thing has been going on for quite sometime now, ever since Paris came out with the first edition in the fall."

"I know, and I didn't mean for it to continue on like this. It's just that when the column first came out and Paris chose books that interested me, I couldn't help it. I had to write something. I figured if I couldn't be a part of the paper as a staff member, I could kind of be a part of it by sending in some reviews. It hadn't dawned on me that some guy would actually write something back as a rebuttal."

"Well, babe, that's all in the past now. In the present, however, you have some serious ass kicking to do!", Lorelai encouraged her daughter. "So get your pretty little copy of myself home and start writing. That's an order!"

Rory stood up from her seat and mockingly saluted her mother. "Sir, yes, sir!" Swinging her bag over shoulder, she started marching out of the diner, closely followed by Lorelai, chanting the familiar words.

"Left, left- left, right, left!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note:_** _Okay, so I'll be gone for two weeks so I thought I'd put up the 3rd chapter as well. Please continue to read and review as well cause it really helps me with my writing... Thanks guys!!_

_**Setting:** It's Rory's junior year in Chilton, right after Christmas and New Year's, and she's still not making a lot of friends,... and so this is the 3rd chapter so you guys should already know what the setting for this story is. In case you dont, turn to chapter 1......_

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter three**_

**The following afternoon, Chilton**

"Settle down class!", Mrs. Caldecott announced as she stepped into the classroom. Once she made her presence aware, students started to quiet down and take their seats. Putting her books and notes on her desk, Mrs. Caldecott made her way to the blackboard and wrote 'PROJECT' in big bold letters. A disappointed groan echoed through the room as the students read what she had written.

"Yes, so I assume you already know what I want to tell you this afternoon.", she said while facing her students. "We will start on a new project, seeing as we've already begun a new year. I thought it might be appropriate."

'Just great!', Rory thought to herself. 'And the punches keep coming.' Earlier that day, during Mr. Abel's math class, she was already handed a two-page assignment sheet that was due by the end of the week. Then it proceeded with a 1500 word essay in history class that had to be handed in Monday morning next week. Not to mention the amount of pages she had to read for chemistry. This school sure knows how to keep their students occupied, to say the least.

The voice of her literature teacher broke Rory from her silent whining inside her head. Forcing herself to pay attention, Rory listened as her teacher explained what project was all about. "I want each of you to pick an author, any author, whether it's a woman or a man, American or Foreign, classic or temporary. Then I would like you to pick a book he or she has written and give a presentation, explaining why you chose this particular author and how you found the book. In addition, I want you to look into the writing techniques the author used as well as going into the storyline and theme. Lastly, give some facts and information about the author." Pacing to the back of the room and then to the front again, the teacher continued with her speech. "You will have a month to work on this, and I expect you to use that time wisely. I have handed this project to previous classes and in most cases the students take advantage of the long working period and hand in pour work. They wait until the last week before submission to start on it, and that's just simply not good enough.", Mrs. Caldecott pointed out sternly. "The reason why I give you such a long time to work on it is because I truly want you to dig in and get your hands dirty."

"Besides I always find out who really worked on it and who didn't so don't even try finding a way around it.", she knowingly added, and looked around the room as if to catch people who were already scheming tricks up their sleeve. Receiving only perplexed glances from her class, she dropped the subject and continued with something else. "Well, now that we have that taken care of, let's get back to the last topic we'd started on. Open your textbooks on page 234."

The sound of pages being flipped and avid scribbling filled the room as the middle-aged woman begun her lecture.

* * *

"How can she do this to us?", Madeline asked confused. Paris, Louise and herself were making their way out of the classroom, finally finished with the seemingly never ending literature class.

"Well, I think it has something to do with fact that she has the authority to do so, plus the fact that we are here to learn something.", Paris answered as a matter of factly.

"Oh, really? I thought we were here to scope out hot guys and socialize.", Louise commented dryly. "Of course it hasn't got anything to do with Mrs. Caldecott being the reincarnation of Joseph Stalin!"

Madeline let out a giggle, and got an amused look from Louise. Paris, suddenly acting all defensive, pointed out irritated, "Sorry to disappoint you, but some people actually have better things to do than sit around reading 'Jane' magazine and discuss which nail polish goes with what outfit! Not everything revolves around who's dating who and who the flavour of the month is!"

"Well, excuse us for having a life!", Louise spat back. "And it's flavour of the week, not a month!", she corrected disdainfully.

"Whatever, Louise!", Paris retorted, not wanting to waste anymore of her time and energy on such an inane topic. "I'm going to the library."

"What else is new?", Louise whispered to Madeline as the three finally exited the room.

Taking her time to pack her books and notes, Rory was the only on left in the classroom. Having just witnessed the exchange between the three girls, she couldn't for the life of her figure out how Paris could stand hanging out with those two. Despite the fact that she could be incredibly infuriating at times, Paris Gellar was a smart and intelligent girl. She might be as popular in the dating scene as Bin Laden is on American soil, but then again no one was perfect. Stepping out into the nearly deserted hallway, Rory made her way to The Franklin's main office. She looked around and noticed that almost everybody had already finished their last class and left. A couple could be seen on their way to the library, the gym or wherever other extra curricular activities were being held. Digging into her bag, Rory found the paper she had been searching for, and looked around one last time just to make sure no one saw her. Not seeing anyone, she quickly dropped the paper she was holding inside The Franklin's mailbox. A devious smile slowly crept up her face as she hurriedly walked out of the building.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!", Rory shouted as she walked through the front door of her childhood house.

"In here, honey!", Lorelai's voice said from the living room. "I'm watching a 90210 marathon. It's when Brandon and Kelly are on the verge of getting back together, but that stupid Tracy is standing in their way!", she explained excitedly as she saw her daughter's figure appear. "I'm telling you, that girl is so useless if you ask me. Her character has no substance at all. Valerie, on the other hand, is doing one heck of a job being a bitch! Man, I'm almost starting to forget that sweet goody-goody 'Kelly Kapowski' in her."

Rory laughed at her mom's antics, being amused by the fact that her mother was probably the only 32 year old woman who still remembered 'Saved by the Bell' and desperately hoping that Mark Paul Gosselaar will someday show up at her doorstep.

"That was quite sometime ago, mom. And she is playing a whole different role in this show.", Rory tried to reason.

"I'm well aware of that. It's just that whenever I see her I still see that cute little cheerleader, cheering Bayside to victory.", Lorelai replied sadly.

"Mom, I think you're spending way too much time in front of the TV. Before you know it, you're hip is attached to the couch and I'm going to have to start calling you something closely linked to a potato."

"Haha! Very funny, babe!", Lorelai said sarcastically. Remembering a specific task, she changed the subject and asked. "So has the drop off been made?"

"Yup, it has. At 15:00 hours to be exact."

"Wow there! I think you've been spending way too much time watching JAG or CSI or something.", Lorelai accused.

"Yeah, I thought my investigating slash spy skills needed some improvement."

"And that it has, remarkably so if you ask me.", Lorelai noted impressed.

"Oh, that's nothing. You should see how I work under pressure while trying to dismantle a bomb and at the same time fighting off a gang of thugs.", Rory said, arrogance dripping from her voice.

"I guess I should, but what do you say to some dinner first, Superwoman?"

"Sure. Luke's?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Is yours?"

"What do you think?"

"You tell me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Frantically searching her head for another smart come back, Rory at last gave up and surrendered. "Okay, I'm all out."

"Ha! I won again! I'm on a roll!", Lorelai exclaimed, remembering back to yesterday's verbal battle with Luke at the diner. "One more and I'm this close at winning that stuffed pink, orange polka dot frog named Stinky!"

Rory rolled her eyes, as the two walked out of their home and made their way through the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note:_** _Thank you so much for all the reviews. I get so happy whenever I read them! Please keep them coming. And I know there hasn't really been a lot of Trory action, but like I said before- all good things come to those who wait. I hope you can bear with me!_

_**Setting:** See chapter 1._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_****_

_**Chapter four**_

**Wednesday afternoon, Stars Hollow Public Library**

"Rory!", Lane Kim hollered as she saw her best friend standing outside the library and slowly approached her.

"Hey Lane!", Rory turned when she heard her name being called. "Thanks for coming along with me."

"No problem. Mama is preparing the house for an all Korean bible meeting that's taking place tonight and I didn't quite want to be there. If you think she's a total control freak, you should see her when she's organizing an event! It's like watching a possessed Martha Stewart on mission to make everything perfect and neat.", Lane explained.

"I can imagine that. Your mom walking around the house as if she had a smoking bullet up her fanny!", Rory joked.

"Okay, as much as I like talking about my mom, I think I'll draw the line when her 'fanny' is being brought up into the subject.", Lane said somewhat disgusted. "So to gracefully change the topic before it gets ugly, what are we doing here?"

"Well, it is a library so it's kind of self-explanatory.", Rory said, trying to sound clever.

"I know that, smart-ass, but what I meant was why are we here and not at Luke's or somewhere else to hang out. I mean, the library isn't really known for being the place to be for teens."

"I have this book project thing for lit class and I need to pick out a book. I thought maybe you could help me."

"Me help you? The Queen of Books needs my help?", the little Korean girl questioned astonished.

"Fine, if you'd rather help your mom at home be my guest.", Rory playfully threatened, as she started walking up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you.", Lane said, hastily catching up with Rory. "No need for the attitude!"

The two girls entered the library and looked around, trying to figure out where to start. Rory hadn't really decided on anything, which was kind of the main reason why Lane was there. Not knowing which direction to go, she opted to ask at the information for any new releases. Walking towards the front desk, Rory asked the woman sitting there.

"Excuse me? I was just wondering if you have any new books that have come in recently."

The woman looked up from what she was doing when she heard Rory's voice. "Yeah, we have. If you go to the 'new' section, you should be able to find some of the latest titles there.", she kindly replied.

"Thanks.", Rory said, and turned to the direction where the woman had said, Lane close behind her. Once reaching the section, both girls saw two shelves filled with books. "I guess they had a huge delivery.", Lane humoured.

"Then we better start looking.", Rory said and started perusing through the titles.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"No, not really. I guess whatever catches my interest. Just let me know if you find something."

"I will.", Lane said as she walked over to the other shelf.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, busy with their task, before Lane spoke once again. "So how's it going at school?"

"Well, except for the massive amount of school work they give us, nothing in particular.", Rory answered, while holding a book in her hand and flipping through it's pages. "Oh, apparently there's a ball coming up soon. In about a month or so. Some people started hanging up some flyers around.", she added casually.

"That sounds like fun! You know how boring it is in Stars Hollow High. Nobody even bothers with anything related to socializing.", Lane commented, wishing she could also experience something fun sometime in her high school career. "And even when they do, it always ends up with the football team getting drunk and hitting on the cheerleading squad, resulting in a massive house party somewhere else, leaving the rest of the people in the gym to endure the agony of listening to the principal sing karaoke!"

"Man, I really miss the good old days.", Rory sighed as she stopped with her task and remembered back to when she used to be a student at Stars Hollow High.

"No, you don't. And even if you do, it's just because you miss hanging out with me and not for the sake of some crappy social event that's not even worth mentioning.", Lane defied somewhat humouredly, in an attempt to burst her best friend's mental bubble of how good it used to be. Coming back to the topic in hand, she enquired. "So who are you going with?"

Rory looked at her friend dumbfounded and replied half-heartedly. "Lane, I don't even know if I'm going. You know what I think about these things. And I don't even have a costume."

"Okay, first- not more than two minutes ago you mentioned how much you missed the 'good old days' with being at high school functions and now you're all Miss Anti-Social. Secondly- you didn't mention it was a Masquerade Ball, which makes it even more exciting! And third- you're mom is like the coolest person in the world when it comes to designing and sewing so she can easily whip something up for you!"

"But I meant high school functions here, not at Chilton. That's a whole different universe!"

"Ugh, whatever, Rory.", Lane merely replied, not really buying any of the excuses her best friend was throwing. "Maybe you can ask that Tristan guy to go with you?", she suggested.

"What? Are you serious?", Rory exclaimed, surprised that Lane could say such a thing and looked at her as if she had grown an extra head or something. "He's the last person I'd want to go with.", she answered, before quickly adding. "That is if I was going."

"Oh, you are going. I'm going to make sure of that. And as for Tristan, why would it be such a bad thing if you guys went together? I mean, with the amount of information that you tell me about him, I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet.", Lane countered.

"Lane, I only tell you about him because he, for some unbeknownst reasons, seems to take pleasure in making my life as difficult as possible, and being as you are my good friend, it is your job to listen to me whine and complain about him, therefore saving me countless hours of therapy in the future.", Rory tried to reason. "And what do you mean with me not realizing it yet?", she questioned.

"Nothing, Rory.", Lane answered, not wanting to push her. She needed to figure this one out on her own. Instead she asked something else and tried to cast a new light on the subject. "So what you're saying is if he hadn't been annoying you every chance he got, you'd possibly consider going out with him?"

"Why are we even having this conversation? I spend enough time fending him off in school that I don't want to waste any more of it on him outside the confines of Chilton.", Rory complained.

"Fine, fine! I'll drop it.", Lane finally gave up. She'd weasel more information out of Rory some other time. "Just one more thing though. Is he cute?", she asked, fully knowing that she was really pushing the envelope.

"Lane!", Rory said warningly, and looked at her sternly.

"Okay, dropping it as of now.", she surrendered. "So have you found a book yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's just do it this way. Close your eyes and let your fingers roam through the shelves. When I say stop, you just pick the book that your hand landed on.", Lane proposed. She looked at her watch and saw that she needed to be home soon. Merely nodding to her best friend's suggestion, Rory followed her instructions and let her right hand browse through the books. When she heard Lane say stop, she did and opened her eyes. Taking out the book her hand rested on, she looked at the funny title and smiled.

"This should be interesting.", she said, and walked over to the check-out counter to borrow the book.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note:_** _I'm not sure that I can say that this is one of my finest chapters cause I pretty much think that it stunk, but I hope you'll still find it okay. And once again, thanks soooooo much for the reviews! You guys rock!_

_Special shout out to **Smile1** for commenting on each and every chapter and not only that but also writing more than just a few words. Your opinion means a lot to me._

_**Setting:** You guys know the drill......... see chapter 1._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter five**_

**Monday morning, the following week, Chilton**

For once Rory Gilmore was actually in a good mood when she entered the halls of Chilton on a Monday morning, or any morning for that matter. It wasn't that any special event had happened to make her feel like this, but here she was standing by her locker, with a smile on her face. As she was gathering her books for first period, a figure showed up beside her.

"So I see that you were expecting me?", Tristan's smooth voice echoed in Rory's ears.

Turning to face him, Rory gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?", she asked, no hint of irritation or nuisance evident in her voice whatsoever, which was probably a first when it came to addressing this particular person. However, Rory decided to not let anything or anyone ruin her 'vibrant aura', as Lorelai put it this morning.

"You were smiling, and still smiling, so that must mean that you were looking forward to seeing me.", Tristan replied quite coyly. "Miss me so much over the weekend, huh?", he asked.

Tristan didn't know what was going on with her today, but he was in fact having a semi-decent conversation with Rory. Something that wasn't very common when it came to the two of them. He had to make sure to thank what or who that made her glow in such a way, and make her be like this around him. As if they had been friends all along.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my good mood has nothing to do with you at all, Tristan.", she said, closing her locker and picking up her bag.

"Well, what prey tell has gotten into you then, Mary?", he tried again, using the infamous nickname that he was sure was going to get a rise out of her. Not seeing as much as a flinch on her sweet face, Tristan was once again astonished when she answered.

"I don't know.", she replied honestly. "I just woke up this morning and felt like singing 'What a wonderful world' from the top of my lungs!", she continued smiling. Rory was surprised that she was sharing this with anyone, let alone Tristan Dugray, but today she was as carefree as a newborn baby. Even seeing Paris approach them didn't affect her in any way. In fact she opted to greet her as well.

"Hey Paris! Do you have this week's edition of The Franklin?"

Giving her a surprised look, Paris handed her the paper and said; "Checking up on my work, Gilmore? Don't worry, I know how to do my job. Quite well, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure you do.", Rory merely replied, as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"So, Paris, what's new in school? Found out what exactly is in those mystery meat balls they serve in the cafeteria?", Tristan asked humouredly.

"Contrary to what you might think, DuGray, The Franklin is a wide spread and certainly a high classed paper and not just a few pages with some petty information!", Paris spat back.

"Indeed it is, but I'm sure I can come up with something that will make it even more popular, especially among the guys.", Tristan said with a glint in his eyes. "May I suggest having a cover shoot featuring girls in swimsuits?"

Almost certain that it was definitely smoke coming out her ears, Paris eyed the blonde boy in front of her. "Not going to happen, at least not as long as I'm editor.", she said sternly. "Besides the paper is doing quite good, especially since this whole 'she said, he said' started.", she informed, taking a step back.

"Oh, yeah, that whole review battle thing going on. Do you know who they are?", Tristan asked, seeming quite interested and serious.

Rory leaned in against her locker as she listened intently to their conversation, worried of what Paris might say. Suddenly feeling a bit insecure, she started remembering back to those days when she sneakily dropped her review in the mailbox, thinking that no one saw her. Perhaps someone had, and now her cover was going to be blown. Waiting impatiently for Paris to answer, she held her breath.

"No, I don't.", the blonde haired girl answered. "And I don't know if I want to know either. I mean, maybe their secret identities are the reason why it's become so well-liked. The two of them have great chemistry."

Finally letting out the breath she was holding, Rory was relieved that her alias was still under wraps. "Or maybe that they simply have great taste in books and seemingly great opinions to boot.", she interjected. She got a weird look from Tristan and Paris, as if wondering if she knew something they didn't, which made her make that comment. Shrugging it off, Paris merely continued. "Either way, I don't care. People tune in every week to read their latest retort to one another, and I couldn't be happier."

Snatching the paper from Rory's hands, Tristan started looking through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "'_male chauvinist neanderthal_', huh?", Tristan read, quoting from the paper. "That's pretty rough!", he commented. The sly smile appearing in Rory's face went unnoticed to the two people standing with her when Tristan proceeded with his remarks. "This person is clearly suffering from some sort of mental illness to come up with such a line. And not to mention its pseudonym, 'Oompa loompa'. I mean, come on!"

"What's wrong with that?", Rory asked defensively. "It's better than 'Anonymous'. That's so not original!", she retorted.

"Everything's better than 'Oompa loompa'! Does this person have some weird obsession over Gene Wilder movies, or what?", Tristan spat back.

Looking back and forth between the two, Paris decided to put an end to this verbal sparring before someone walked off with a missing body part. Why she even cared was beyond her, but she did have her humanitarian moments. "Okay, guys, as much as I'd like to stand here and listen to the two of you bicker I'd rather go to class and learn something." Hearing the first bell of the day, she wisely advised. "And I suggest you do the same for the sake of higher learning." And with that she walked off, leaving Tristan and Rory by themselves.

* * *

As a part of his study hall class, Tristan was at the library later that afternoon, trying his hardest to study chemistry. However, the scene from that morning when he was standing with Rory and Paris and him reading the review written by 'Oompa loompa' kept replaying in his head. For whatever reasons, he didn't quite know. And not to mention, the way Rory acted towards him before Paris showed up. That must have been the biggest twist in his whole existence ever since Rory Gilmore came into his life. What it was about this girl that fascinated him so much he wasn't sure of, but what he did know was that she was like this big enigma.

With most girls Tristan could already see their personality a mile away, what with their luscious hair flowing down their back, Louie Vuitton bags and Gucci sunglasses. However, that wasn't the case with Rory. They had gone to the same school for a year and a half now and he didn't know anything about her except for her living in Stars Hollow and being an avid book reader and coffee lover. Other than that, the rest of Rory still remained a mystery.

Giving up the task to study, he decided to wander the shelves instead, reminding himself that he still hadn't found a book for lit class. Before getting up from his desk, he grabbed The Franklin and proceeded on walking aimlessly between the stacks of books. The cutting review once again came into sight as he read it yet again. Whoever this person was, he or she wrote some really heavy words that cut into Tristan's mind. He didn't even know who had written this, but he could feel a rise build up inside him as the biting words sunk in.

Since the first edition of The Franklin came out in the fall and Paris had introduced a book, he immediately saw that as an opportunity for him to voice out his literary opinion. No one really knew that Tristan DuGray was capable and willing to read a book in his spare time, but that was what he'd usually do. Of course he didn't have much time for that in between parties in the weekend and going out on dates, but somehow he'd manage to squeeze in a few minutes of reading everyday. So when some person sent in a nameless review, only being signed by 'Oompa loompa', he got an idea and wrote a sharp come back, not really intending it to seem as such. He was just expressing his opinion, and he couldn't help it that it was the exact opposite of what this person had written. And it somehow kind of snow balled from there.

A loud ring, which sounded a lot like the fire alarm, suddenly broke the quiet solitude of the library, as well as Tristan's thoughts, and a voice could be heard from the intercom. "Students and faculty! Please vacate the premises! There's a fire in the building! Go to the courtyard now!"

Frantically looking around, Tristan saw that the librarian was gathering up the students and ushering them out. Quickly fetching his bag, he headed towards the exit, but something on the floor caught his attention. It was a red book, along with a piece of paper. Picking it up he noticed the somewhat odd title of the book and the hand writing on the inside. _'L.L.G.'_, it said, with pencil written letters. Beneath it was an old worn out stamp, and the only thing he could make of it was the words 'Library' and 'Connecticut'. Putting the book and the paper in his bag, he hastily joined the rest of his fellow schoolmates as they all exited the building. He'd have to figure out who these things belonged to later.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **Wow! I was so happy when I read the reviews I got from the last chapter! I really appreciate that you tell me what you like about the story and tell me your opinion. Thank you so much, **Susan, Robin2, Smile1, sooty7sweep, Becca, Callista NicTeryn, megliz716, mar0506 and to the rest of the people who continue on reading this story!** Please keep the reviews coming!!! Anyways, happy reading...._

_**Setting:** Why do I even put this thing on?!?! I'm sure you already know the setting to this story by now...._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter six**_

**Later that afternoon, Gilmore house**

"Hello, Gilmore house of pancakes, tacos and chicken! May I take your order?", Lorelai said, as she answered the phone.

"Lorelai, you disappoint me.", the all too familiar snide voice replied at the other end of the receiver.

"Well, I've never heard that before, mother.", Lorelai remarked sarcastically.

Ignoring her daughter's comment, Emily merely continued. "To think that you can't even answer the phone without saying anything sardonic is completely pathetic!"

"Geez, mom, tell me how you really feel!"

"Honestly, Lorelai, where are your manners? What if it had been an important person who was calling?"

"Mom, no one important ever calls here, except if you count the delivery boy calling to say that he'll be a few minutes late, so I'm sure I don't have to worry about anything.", Lorelai informed. She could picture her mother rolling her eyes at the other end of the phone and letting out a sigh. "Anyways, as much as I'd like to continue this game of '101 ways of criticizing my daughter', to what to I do owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I just called to say that there will be no Friday night dinner this week."

"Good golly! There is a God! I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. I've been saved!", Lorelai exclaimed quite dramatically, going down on her knees and looking up, while raising her free hand in the air.

"Instead, your father and I are having a small dinner party on Saturday and you and Rory are invited."

"No! It's getting dark again. Where am I?!", Lorelai cried out hysterically, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I can't see!! I can't see!!", she said as she closed her eyes for effect and started to aimlessly wave her hand around as if in search of something to grasp.

"Lorelai, will you cut the playfulness and be serious for one minute!", her mother demanded.

Letting go of the act, Lorelai rose to her feet and answered her mother in a casual tone for the first time during their entire conversation. "Fine, mom. So you're having a dinner party? What's the occasion?"

Relieved that her daughter finally spoke to her in a normal manner, Emily excitedly continued. "Well, as you perhaps know, your father is doing quite well in the company and apparently this month they had a record breaking sales profit! So I thought some form of celebration was in order."

"You couldn't just have settled for a few bottles of cheap wine and a night at a karaoke bar, huh?", Lorelai asked quite mockingly, knowing that her mother wouldn't immidiatly get the joke.

"What?"

"Nothing, mom.", Lorelai said, not bothering to go into further explanation. "What time should we be there?", she asked instead.

"Six o'clock. And do try not to be late."

"The verdict is still out on that one, but I'll let you know as soon as it does.", Lorelai said, falling back into her sarcastic remarks once again.

"Fine, as you wish.", Emily replied tiredly, having no more energy to match her daughter's banter. "I'll see you then. Give my regards to Rory."

"I will.", Lorelai answered before hanging up the phone.

She put the phone on the coffee table and started limping her way to her bedroom. The reason why she was home at this time of the day was due to her left heel falling off, and so she had to rush home to change her shoes. This would be the last time she'd buy a pair of shoes from a guy with a beret and a pair of funny looking glasses, telling her that they were tailored and imported directly from Italy. 'Stupid ass guy!', Lorelai muttered under her breath as she went up the stairs. The front door swinging open caused her to stop at her tracks and cast her eye towards the hallway.

"Rory? What are you doing home so early?", she asked curiously.

"There was a fire at school. All classes were cancelled cause the firemen had to hose down the entire chemistry section and parts of the main building so the school is pretty much a scene from 'Waterworld'.", Rory explained.

"Is everyone all right? Did anyone get hurt?", the older Gilmore asked worriedly and rushed down, with her limping foot, to give her daughter a hug.

"No, no one got hurt or anything. Apparently some chemistry experiment sort of blew up, literally speaking, and then lit the ceiling on fire. Anyways, they got everyone out before anyone got injured."

"Wow, what a way to actualize the phrase 'The roof! The roof! The roof is one fire!', Lorelai said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"I guess so. But the bad thing is that I was in the library when the fire alarm went off and as I was hurrying out of the building, I must've dropped my book for lit class. And I was starting to write my next review for the paper and I can't seem to find that anywhere too!", Rory said disappointedly.

"No worries, honey. I'm sure it will turn up sooner or later.", Lorelai consoled. "Otherwise, you can always buy the book and start writing the review once again."

"Yeah, I guess.", Rory agreed. Finally realizing that her mom was also home this early, she looked her and asked. "So what are you doing here as well?"

Pointing to her left foot, she filled her daughter in on her day. "My heel broke! I can't believe I paid 30 bucks for these babies! If I ever see that beret wearing guy again, I swear..!", Lorelai threatened, trailing off. "And I would have been here sooner had it not been for Michel pestering me about some inane matters that I'm sure he could have figured out on his own! Seriously, that short little French guy is stepping on my last nerves!", she ended quite annoyed.

"Take it easy, mom. No need to burst an aorta for the sake of a foreign midget and a broken stiletto!", Rory said. "Besides, if you did, you wouldn't have the pleasure of making Michel's life a living hell every single day you're at work!"

Pretending to think it thru, Lorelai bobbed her head to side and rubbed her chin. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. And you forgot to mention your grandparents on that list."

"Well, I kind of figured that fact was quite obvious since the very day you decided to leave their home to raise your child at small town, shielding her from that pompous superficial upbringing that you had the endure.", Rory enlightened.

"Eloquently put, my child.", Lorelai said quite impressed.

"Well, I do have my moments.", Rory replied, feigning arrogance.

"By the way, speaking of the parental unit, we've been invited to a dinner party at the House of Horrors this Saturday night."

"What about Friday night dinner?"

"Oh, that is replaced by us having to attend this Saturday shindig instead."

"Well, at least you can prolong your suffering for one whole day. Maybe grandma would have turned over a new leaf and you could actually have a civil conversation.", Rory proposed.

"Yeah, and maybe I'd be married to Bono and he'd conveniently whisk me off for a romantic get away this weekend.", Lorelai said mockingly.

Rolling her eyes to her mom, Rory merely shrugged and started to make her way to her room. She put her bag on her desk and kicked her shoes off. Opening her closet, she rummaged through it in search of something to wear, and she finally settled for a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. Quickly changing out of her uniform, Rory walked out to the hallway again, but this time with no Lorelai in sight. Thinking that her mom must've gone upstairs to look for a new pair of shoes, she leaned towards the staircase and called out. "Mom! I'm just going to the bookstore to buy a new copy of my book!"

"Okay! I'll see you at Luke's for dinner?", Lorelai's voice echoed from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'll see you there!", Rory said, and walked out of their front door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:** First of, thank you so much for the feedback you guys wrote on the last chapter. It really helps me out when I'm writing so I truly appreciate it! Some of you were a bit disappointed about a few things, but I hope this chapter will (somehow) make up for it.... crossing fingers!_

_Secondly, I'll be visiting my boyfriend for a few weeks so the next update won't be until Sept.28, just so you know. Please don't kill me for it, but I'll be working on the next couple chapter while I'm gone so at least I'll be doing something... hehe!_

_Last, but not least.... **HAPPY READING!!**_

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter seven**_

**Saturday evening, Gilmore mansion, Hartford**

"So, are you ready for this?", Lorelai asked cautiously, as they were both standing in front of the door.

"Mom, it's not like it's the end of the world!", Rory replied, knowing what her mother was aiming at. "We've done this before, you know."

"Yeah, but every time we do I always tell myself that it's going to be the last time, and yet again we keep re-appearing every week!", Lorelai said amazed.

"We're not talking about a magic trick here, mom!."

"And boy do I know it! Cause if it was then I'd be pulling some disappearing act that even the great Houdini would be astonished!"

Rory looked at her mom and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could never get tired of her antics, especially when it came to her grandparents, and even though she was quite fond of them, Rory would sometimes think that they were a bit too much to handle. Sure she loved spending time with them, and was awfully grateful for all the help they've done with her school tuition. But, they lived in two different universes and as much as she'd consider herself 'mature and polite', Rory was a Stars Hollow girl at heart. However, despite all that, this was not exactly the time to show her real colours. Now she needed to be the 'adult' since Lorelai had decided to be the 'immature brat' the moment they got out of the car, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Giving her mother a look, begging her to please be at her best behaviour, Rory at last rung the bell. After a few short moments the host for the evening opened the door.

"You're late!", Emily scowled.

Looking at her daughter, as if saying 'I told you so', Lorelai took a step inside and removed her jacket. "This place is as empty as a Prada store after a 75 percent sale, so I'd say we're quite early!"

"I believe my suspicions were verified. You did forget to bring your decorum this evening.", Emily said, looking at Lorelai with a raised eyebrow. "And you're most certainly late!"

"You said you were having a dinner party, and as far as I can see we're the only ones here so unless you brought all of your imaginary friends with you, I'd have to ask; what are you talking about, mom?", Lorelai eyed her mom with a confused look.

"Lorelai, if you'd take just one second and focus on someone else but yourself, you'd actually see that we have guests in the living room."

Standing on her tippy toes and desperately leaning forward without loosing her balance, she peeked inside and tried to get a look at the guests. "Nope, not from where I'm standing!", Lorelai informed humouredly.

Emily let out a sigh of relinquish and instead acknowledged Rory's presence for the time since they came. "Rory!", she smiled. "You look lovely!"

"Thank you, grandma. So do you.", Rory gestured and gave the elder Gilmore a hug. "So who are the people here?"

"Oh, he is just an old friend of your grandfather.", Emily told delightfully. "And he brought his grandson along. A boy your age who's also attending Chilton."

"Really?!", Lorelai interrupted. "I guess someone is going to get lucky tonight, huh?", she said, as she playfully nudged her daughter and gave a mischievous wink.

Giving Lorelai yet again one of her infamous looks, Emily ushered the two girls inside to join the others. Once the three of them entered the living room, all eyes turned towards them.

"Janlen, I'd like you to meet Lorelai and her daughter, Rory.", Emily introduced. The old man slowly approached them and shook their hands.

"Why, hello. It's nice to meet you.", he said kindly. "I see that the apple didn't fall far from the tree.", Janlen complimented, hinting to the Gilmore beauty.

"Oh, Janlen! You're such a charmer!", Emily laughed gracefully.

"This old guy here would give Don Juan a run for his money!", Richard interjected, as he patted his friend's shoulder. "But most importantly, he's one heck of a businessman!"

"Well, what can I say? Some people are just born with it!", he replied good-heartedly. "Especially that grandson of mine. Now where did that boy run off to?", he wondered, suddenly aware of his absence.

"To the restroom.", said a voice from the entry. "I didn't think you'd miss me that much, gramps. I was just gone for a few minutes!", he said jockingly.

Turning towards him, Janlen said; "Ah, there you are! Come here! There are some people for you to meet."

As the young man made his way to them, Rory turned her head and couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise once she recognized who the person was. What was he doing here?

"Tristan, this is Lorelai and Rory.", Janlen motioned to the two lovely ladies in front of him. When he saw the stunned look on his grandson's face, and noticing Rory's sudden interest on the carpeted floor of her grandparent's den, he knew that something was definitely going on. He eyed Lorelai as if mutely questioning her if she knew why the two teens were acting like they had just lost their ability to talk, but she as well returned the look. Their continued stillness caused Lorelai to finally say something.

"Hi, Tristan! I'm Rory's mom.", she said, as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

At last coming out of his own spellbound reverie, Tristan planted a smirk on his face and took Lorelai's hand. "And I guess I don't need anymore introductions seeing as the old guy here", he gestured to his grandfather, with a playful glint in his eyes, "already took care of that." Everyone seemed to have responded to his joke and let out a laugh, all except for Rory, who was still processing the fact that Tristan DuGray was in her grandparent's house. Turning towards her, he spoke; "Hey Rory."

Lorelai, witnessing her daughter's mute act, elbowed her to get her to finally say something. The sudden sharp movement to her ribs, jolted Rory out of her quietness and greeted the blonde boy in front her. "Hey.", she said simply, and looked at him carefully.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, I guess we can begin with dinner.", Emily announced, completely oblivious to the apprehension between her granddaughter and Tristan.

"That's good because I'm starved!", Janlen replied good-heartedly, taking a step towards the dining room along with the rest, while leaving Lorelai and Rory for themselves.

"So what's up with 'The Piano' impersonation?", Lorelai asked her daughter suspiciously, once everyone was out of earshot.

"What?"

"You know, the movie 'The Piano' with that woman who everyone forgot the name of ever since she went into hibernation, and she played this role of a mute, deaf character with an intense relationship with the aforementioned instrument?"

"You're comparing me to a deaf woman who played the piano?"

"Yeah, well, that was the only thing I could come up in the midst of all the tension that seemed to have occurred the moment a certain blonde haired Adonis walked into the room.", Lorelai countered. "And don't try to avert the topic here, young lady. Spill!"

"It's nothing, mom. I was just a bit taken aback that he is here, that's all.", Rory tried to reason, but Lorelai didn't seem to buy into her argument.

"Okay, I'll believe that for now since they are all waiting for us and the last thing I need is yet another disapproving look from my mother, blaming me for delaying dinner with her fire ball shooting eyes, so we better get in there.", Lorelai started dragging Rory with her and dropped the issue.

"Fine.", Rory merely conceded.

"But believe me when I say that the moment we get home you better have come up with something more convincing than that lame ass reason you just gave me! I mean, did I teach you nothing?", Lorelai asked in mock disappointment, as they walked to join the others.

* * *

_**A/N #2: **Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter better. Stay tuned cause the next chapter will bring our two lovebirds closer together.... If any of you have any thoughts on how, then let me know. All I can say is that as the night progresses this dinner party will be quite an interesting one...._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **First of, SORRY for the late update. I know that I said that I was going to update a week ago, but some tragic stuff has happened in the past 2 weeks which unabled me to put up this chapter until now._

_But enough with that, here I give the second part of the dinner at the Gilmore house...._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter eight**_

**Saturday evening, Gilmore Mansion, Hartford**

"Rory, I hear that you have a ball coming up at Chilton in a couple of weeks.", Emily Gilmore said, as she attempted to strike up a conversation with her granddaughter, an ulterior motive lurking in the background.

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to eat her food. Surprisingly enough the dinner had so far gone okay. It wasn't the best situation ever, but having Tristan DuGray over for dinner was actually bordering on being nice. He was sitting across from her to the right, his grandfather seated directly opposite her and her mother on her side. Conversation wise the night was proceeding quite well. Her grandparents were far too busy talking to Janlen, while her mother was at her old tricks again, trying to defy and argue every single little thing that her grandmother sent her way.

Rory had to stifle a giggle when Emily candidly brought up the subject of Christopher causing Lorelai to accidentally knock her glass over, resulting into her grandmother's exclusive table cloth to be completely drenched in a nice shade of Bordeaux white wine. Emily nearly hit the roof and had it not been for the fact that they had guests present, World War three would have erupted. Instead Emily remained calm and merely called out for their servant to find something to cover the stain so that they could all continue with their dinner. And after that little incident, the evening remained uneventful up until now.

"Yeah, it's some sort of costume party or something. I'm not quite sure. I don't really pay that much attention to the social events at school.", she answered, trying to brush it off.

"Well, I think it would be a great opportunity for you to get to know some people and make friends.", Emily continued.

"Shut up!", Lorelai cried out, twirling her hair like a dumb blonde and pretending to be chewing an imaginary gum. "Now you can finally, like, have sleepovers and, like, get your toenails painted and your hair done! That would be so cool!"

She would have joined in with her mom's comedic performance and completely made fun of the entire thing, but seeing the way her grandmother was shooting daggers out of her eyes, Rory opted to ignore her and rather address the elder Gilmore instead, suppressing the smile that was threatening to curl up on her face.

"I guess it would, but I'm not even sure that I'm going."

"What? But that's preposterous!", Emily exclaimed, shocked that her granddaughter doesn't want to partake in such a high class event. "There are so many handsome young men in that school of yours. I'm fairly certain that there are quite a few who'd want to take you." Turning her attention to Tristan, she asked; "How about you, Tristan? Are you planning on going?"

"Way to be subtle, mom.", Lorelai interjected, fully knowing what her mother was getting at.

Feigning oblivion, Tristan glanced at Lorelai before answering. "I don't know. I haven't thought much of it actually", he said, which earned him a surprised look from Rory.

"Well, here's an idea."; Emily clasped her hands and looked at the two teenagers. "Why don't you two go together?", she suggested as if the thought had momentarily come to her.

"Huh, I didn't see that one coming!", Lorelai commented, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Simply disregarding her remark, Emily went on. "I mean, both of you don't have anyone to go with and you obviously go to the same school so I don't see any harm of you being each other's date.", she smiled.

"That's because you're too wrapped up in your own little Hartford society world and not to mention all the gossip you can relay to your DAR friends should this in fact take place.", Lorelai challenged.

"I'm simply voicing out my opinion, Lorelai. There's no fault in that.", Emily rationalized.

"And that's what they said when an overpowering psychopath named Hitler wrote a book in his jail cell back in 1936!"

"Oh, Lorelai, calm down. No need for being so overdramatic.", Emily said, and looked at the two other adults at the table for some support. "What do you think, Janlen?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea.", he replied happily. The dumbfounded glares from the two youngsters did not go unnoticed. "But of course I wouldn't want to pressure this kids into doing something they don't want to.", he proceeded, and Tristan and Rory let out a sigh of relief.

Emily looked at her granddaughter and asked for her opinion about the matter. "Rory?"

"Uhm, well, I'm not..., uhm, I mean.....", she opened her mouth in an attempt to say what was on her mind, however, failing miserably.

"I think that's code for a big fat no, mother!", Lorelai translated.

Not wanting to let go of the issue, she looked at Tristan instead. "Tristan, you wouldn't mind taking Rory to the ball, now would you?"

He hated to be put on the spot like that, and he felt like a deer caught in headlights, but seeing the persistent look on Emily's face caused him to give a proper answer. "No, I wouldn't."

Turning to Rory once again, she gave her a similar question. "And you wouldn't have any problems with going with Tristan, right?"

Merely agreeing with her grandmother so that this whole thing would end, Rory conceded. "No, I wouldn't."

"Excellent!", Emily exclaimed, not hiding her enthusiasm at all. "Now who would like some coffee and dessert in the den?", she asked, as she stood up from the table.

"I do!", Richard commented, relieved that his wife's scheming was at last over. "Janlen, would you care for some brandy?"

"Don't mind if I do.", the older gentleman accepted as they started to make their way to the other room, closely followed by the rest.

Lorelai looked at her daughter as if she'd just been sentenced to death, but just gave her an apologetic smile when Rory excused herself to go to the bathroom. She knew that Rory needed a breather to let all of this sink in, and she still couldn't fathom how Emily managed to trick her into doing this. Suddenly being aware of Rory's lack of presence once they were all seated on the couch, Emily looked around for her. "Where's Rory?"

"Oh, nature called.", Lorelai answered, as she was trying to get comfortable in her seat.

"I hope she's okay.", Emily sounded concerned. "We just got a new cook, and frankly we're still trying to get used to her cooking. Your father had a case of stomach cramps the other night, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was due to whatever it was she prepared.", she further explained. "Tristan, why don't you check up on her?"

"I think you've done enough for one night, mom.", Lorelai looked her mother sternly.

"No, it's okay, Lorelai. I don't mind.", Tristan interjected, actually being relieved that he didn't have to sit there and be an open target for yet another of Emily Gilmore's ploys. He stood up and hurriedly walked out in the direction of the bathroom. Moments later he was standing outside the bathroom door, and he faintly heard the water running from the tap. He braced himself as he was about to be alone with Rory for the first time since this whole Adam's family dinner party started, and waited patiently for her to come out. When he heard the lock turning and the door handle shifting, he looked up expectantly and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, why? The last time I checked going to the toilet didn't equal people being all worried.", Rory said, stunned that Tristan was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "To me it just means, when you got to go, you got to go.", she half-joked.

"Oh, really? To me restrooms have a whole other connotation.", Tristan commented suggestively. "If you'd like I would be more than happy to show that the sink isn't merely for washing hands."

Rory rolled her eyes, and slightly pushed Tristan to the side. "As tempting as that sounds, I'd like to keep my associations with the sink, the tub, the toilet and whatever more you might find in your average bathroom to strictly hygiene purposes.", she bantered back.

Deciding to put the humour on the side for a brief moment, Tristan grabbed Rory's wrist, causing her to face him. He eyed her seriously and brought up the subject that he was sure was the real reason why she had gone off to the restroom in the first place. "So about this whole ball thing, we don't have to go if you really don't want to.", he said, rather honestly.

Rory looked at Tristan and could have sworn that she saw a hint of sincerity in his eyes, but she just shrugged it off and pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "No, it's fine. I mean, I might have brought it up with a friend of mine.", she said. "I just didn't expect to be going under these circumstances."

"Me too, and I'm sorry about all this.", he apologized.

Taken aback by his earnestness, Rory eyed him and decided to let down her defence down as well. "It's not your fault. I didn't do much to try and prevent this to happen either.", she said, "It's just too bad cause now you won't be able to ask the girl you really wanted to take."

"Well, it's not like I'd given it much thought. Up until tonight I had actually forgotten about it."

They both looked at each and broke out into a faint smile, feeling as if the tension between them had somewhat decreased.

"I guess we better get back in there before your grandmother sends out a search party.", Tristan suggested.

"Yeah, but knowing her she'd probably wait a couple of hours, enjoying the fact that we're alone in each other's company.", Rory said sarcastically.

"I can't help it if she finds me to be quite the charmer.", he smirked. "At least I know that the Gilmore girls aren't as immune to my dashing appeal after all."

"Only you would find it as a compliment when a middle aged woman finds you appealing. To others that thought might be considered illegal.", Rory countered. "And it's Gilmore girl, not plural, unless you've managed to take my mother under your spell as well which by the way I highly doubt!", and with that Rory stomped off to the living room, leaving Tristan behind.

"Whatever you say, Mary. Whatever you say.", he said under his breath before heading the same direction as Rory.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note:_** _Okay, so I'm back again! I just want to say that I don't know if any of the characters on the show has a middle name or what, so anything related to middle names that's mentioned on this chapter is just a part of my imagination, okay? Just wanted to clarify that! And it might seem confusing now, but you'll understand once you're reading. Thank you so much again for the great reviews!! Please keep them coming!! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter nine**_

**Monday morning, Chilton**

Tristan thrudged through the halls of Chilton with his backpack on his right shoulder and his hands safely tucked in his pocket. His hair looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and his electric blue eyes piercing, but these were two of his trademark traits that added to his charm. He casually said hi to guys passing him and gave a smile to girls eyeing him. He noticed a stack of 'The Franklin' outside its main office, and walked over and grabbed a fresh edition. Browsing through the pages, he absentmindedly made his way to his locker and leaned against its cool exterior. He looked for the famous column and anxiously waited to read this week's review. Finally finding what he was searching for, he started reading.

Reader's review, sent in by 'Oompa loompa':

"_When George Orwell started writing 'Animal Farm', he wasn't just thinking about writing a story about a bunch of animals and their lives in a farm. He had a deeper meaning that he wanted to convey to the people of the world......"_

Tristan abruptly stopped reading when he somehow sensed that these words sounded familiar. He fished a piece of paper out of his bag and opened its folds. He studied the words on the paper with furrowed brows and compared them with the ones written on the review. With only a few minor differences, it didn't take him long to realize that whoever had written the review was the same person who'd also written this 'scratch paper' that he'd found along with the book on the day of the fire alarm. The only problem was that he didn't know who these things belonged to. Well, he now knew that they belonged to 'Oompa loompa', but his or hers true identity still remained a big mystery. Opening his bag he took out the aforementioned book and gave it an inspecting look. He flipped through the pages as if in search of something that might tell him more, but the only thing he could find was the initials '_L.L.G_' on the second page. With Chilton's vast number of students, this book could belong to anybody and the initials didn't get him any closer to finding out who it was.

On the other hand, now he had something that will tell him who his arch nemesis was and blow his or her cover. Suddenly feeling intrigued by the unexpected twist of circumstances, he decided to go on a search for this book's owner. How he was going to do that, he didn't quite know, but he did have the initials so if he could somehow get a hold of a yearbook or the school register he could easily track down '_L.L.G_'. The shrilling sound of the bell shook him out if his plotting and seeing students hurrying to get to class, he put the book and the scratch paper in his bag and quickly took out the books he needed from his locker. Making his way to his first class, he entered the class room and took a seat by the window. Moments later a young looking gentleman entered the room.

"Good morning, class!", the man announced. "Mrs. Caldecott is sick today so I will be her substitute. My name is Mr. Cocker and I was informed that....", he started saying when the door suddenly swung open and cut his introduction short. A dazed looking Louise sauntered in and upon seeing the unfamiliar young man, she instantly broke into her devilish smile and puppy dog eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late, Mr. ....?", she trailed off.

"Cocker.", the teacher supplied.

"Right, Mr. Cocker.", she said as she made her way closer to his desk. "My car broke down and I had some trouble getting to school on time.", she explained while pulling the whole innocent act. The classroom snickered as if not really believing the lie she was telling. However, the substitute seemed to have bought it when he gave her a sympathetic gaze and simply said; "Well, make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Thanks!", Louise replied merrily and took her seat.

"However, I do need your name so I know which student to send to detention due to tardiness.", Mr, Cocker pointed out as he shrewdly eyed Louise.

Letting out detested sigh, Louise looked up the teacher, realizing that her made up story may not have gone down too well. "Louise Grant.", she complied resignedly. Mr. Cocker took out the class list and began to run his fingers down the long list of students. He stopped in the middle of the paper and raised an eyebrow. "Is it Louise Lesley Grant, you mean?", he questioned.

"Yes.", Louise answered and made a disgusted face once hearing the much disliked use of her middle name. "That's me."

The mention of her full name made Tristan's head jerk up, his attention suddenly drawn to the spectacle at hand. He didn't know that Louise had a middle name and looking around the class room he figured that most of his fellow classmates were unaware as well what with their bewildered stares and hushed whispering. '_Louise Lesley Grant_', he repeated to himself. Thinking back to his ploy of finding out who the owner of the book might be, he swiftly stole a glance towards Louise and suspiciously narrowed his eyes. Could it be? He had some difficulties wrapping his mind around the fact that _she_ might be the one, but then again perhaps he didn't know her that well. Maybe she was just projecting this image of a stupid blonde, but underneath it all was a smart sophisticated young woman. He as well had been doing the same, with his passion for literature hidden beneath his charming, debonair exterior. No one would have suspected him of being the other half of the much acclaimed review duo. His train of thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of Mr. Cocker.

"Now as I was saying, Mrs. Caldecott informed me that you guys have a big project that is due already next week. She asked me to give her an update on how you guys are doing with that. If anyone is having any trouble or if everything is going okay. So I will call you up here according to the class list and we'll just have a brief talk and you can tell me how you're doing. That sound okay?!", he asked and looked at the class. Not getting any sufficient answer, he spoke again, the list of students in his hands; "Well, then, I guess we can get started. The first one I'd like to talk to is....."

Returning back to his thinking, Tristan looked once again at Louise who was sitting a few rows in front of him, busily engaging in a conversation with Madeleine. If it was her then that would be so great. He wouldn't be the only one in this school who cared about reading except for Paris and a few other super obsessed readers who kept to themselves. Smiling to himself, his perception of Louise Grant abruptly did a complete 180 and he couldn't help himself but feel a slight jolt of attraction run through his veins. Louise Grant, a devoted bookworm. Who would have thought? He wasn't completely 100 percent sure yet and the way he was thinking there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Rory was standing by her locker and getting ready for her next class when she heard Madeleine talking to Louise while Paris was occupied with obtaining the books she needed. The three girls completely oblivious to the fact she was in fact there as well.

"So, Louise, why did you really come late for class?", Madeleine asked sceptically.

Smiling mischievously and eyeing her friend, Louise answered with a twinkle in her eyes; "Well, let's just say that the janitor's closet isn't just for storing cleaning equipment. Especially when Tom Baker is concerned!"

"You didn't!", the small brunette exclaimed, jaw dropping to the floor.

"I sure did! And, let me just say that that Baker boy sure knows the human anatomy quite well, if you know what I mean?!", Louise giggled.

Rory just smiled behind her locker door, not really surprised or shocked by what Louise had told. Her time in Chilton had gotten her accustomed to how some of these high society kids behaved behind their parents' back. The sudden loud slam of a locker door closing brought Rory back to reality and this time it was Paris' harsh voice that could be heard. "I can't believe you two! Don't you have anything else to talk about rather than boys?"

"And don't you have anything else to talk about rather than books?", Louise sniped.

Ready to give her a piece of her mind, Paris instantly closed her mouth when she saw Tristan walking in their direction. Choosing to put her aggravation on him instead, she gave him an icy look and asked him rudely; "What do you want?!"

"And it's nice to see you too, Paris. Always a pleasure!", Tristan greeted sarcastically and plastered on a fake smile. "But as much as I'd like to stay here and talk to you, I actually wanted to talk to Louise about something." The three girls looked at him amazed, and it was Louise who finally said something.

"Really? Well, what is it?", she asked in her own cheerful way.

Turning his attention to the blonde in front him, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?", he asked, earning him three shocked looks and a disbelieving gasp behind a locker door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: **Oh my goodness!!! The reactions I got from the last chapter was unbelievable!! They had me smiling and I couldn't help but smile a mischevious one... hehe... I didn't mean to be evil, but I just didn't want this story to seem too easy on our two lovebirds. However, no worries, guys. This chapter will clear up whatever misguidance or cunfusion our little hot Adonis god might have... So thanks so much to all the people who reviewed and shared their comments on the last chapter and also through out the story.... YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!! Please keep on sharing them._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter ten**_

**Tuesday evening, Grant residence**

Tristan stood outside the front door of the Grant residence. The big wooden door decked in a nice shade of royal blue with a gold plated 'knocker' hovered over him like a giant. Straightening himself and brushing off non-existing dirt on his sleeve, he knocked on the door. He was feeling a bit anxious and excited about taking Louise out on a date. A girl he'd known since elementary school and always thought of as ditzy and shallow. Not exactly unusual when it came to most of the children of high society. However, this was going to change tonight. Hopefully, that is. A middle aged man appeared at the doorway, a man who Tristan recognized as Louise's dad.

"Good evening, Mr. Grant.", Tristan greeted and took a step inside.

"Hello, Tristan!", Mr. Grant smiled as he ushered the young boy into their foyer. "It's been a while since I last saw you, or your family. Tell me, how are your parents doing?"

Putting on his good boy act, Tristan eyed Mr. Grant and answered him politely. "They're doing fine. Dad is apparently doing well with the company and planning on taking mom on a holiday to Greece soon."

Truth be told, he didn't really know that much about how his parents were doing. He'd just heard things from their servants so it wasn't like he'd heard the news firsthand. Between his father's countless hours spent at the office and his mother's busy social calendar, he hardly saw his parents at all.

"Ah, that's nice! Give them my regards and tell them that we should meet up at the country club sometime.", Mr. Grant suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I will.", Tristan fibbed. Gazing towards their elegant staircase, Tristan turned to the reason for his presence at the Grant residence that evening. "So, do you know if Louise is about ready?", he asked Mr. Grant.

"I'm not quite sure.", Mr. Grant shrugged. "You know how it is with girls and getting ready. It takes them forever!"

Tristan smiled at his comment and was about to say something back when a voice interrupted the two gentlemen. "Well, we can't all be like you, boys, and being all jiffy when it comes to getting ready.", Louise said as she descended down the staircase. "Besides my hairdryer suddenly broke and I had to find mom's and use that instead.", she reasoned.

"Even if the hairdryer hadn't broke, you'd still be late.", Mr. Grant joked.

Simply rolling her eyes at her father, she turned towards Tristan and smiled. "Hello Tristan. Ready to get out of here?"

"I am when you are.", he retorted, as he extended his arm for her to take. Louise happily accepted. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Grant.", he said to the old man when they made their way out the front door.

"You kids enjoy yourselves!", Mr. Grant hollered from the doorstep as the two youngsters crossed their stylish driveway.

* * *

"May I take your order?", the mild hearted waiter asked. Tristan and Louise were seated at Restaurant Conti, a trendy yet quant place in downtown Hartford. They both looked up, and it was Tristan who spoke up.

"She will have the chicken escalope with sautéed vegetables and I'll have the steak with a side of pommes douche and mushroom sauce."

The waiter busily wrote down the items that Tristan mentioned and occasionally nodded his head. "And anything to drink?"

"We'll both have a Perrier."

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders shortly.", the waiter turned towards the kitchen. Tristan looked at his date who was inspecting her nails. Clearing his throat before he spoke, Louise eyed him expectantly. "So this place seems nice.", he started.

"Yeah, it is. I've never been here before.", she said as she took another glance around the restaurant. "Actually a lot of my dates don't bring me out to dinner, if you know what I mean?", she insinuated.

Tristan looked at her and didn't really know how to comment on that. Instead he merely pointed out. "Well, it just opened so I wouldn't be surprised." He paused for a few seconds before quickly adding. "That you haven't been here yet, I mean." He smiled a sheepish grin which caused Louise to look at him confused.

"Are you okay, Tristan? You don't seem like yourself.", she shared.

"I'm fine. It's just school and stuff. A lot to deal with right now.", he answered, somewhat half-lying. Actually he was a bit antsy and nervous. That was probably the reason why he wasn't his cool and relaxed self.

"Tell me about it!", Louise exclaimed. "This whole book project for lit class is really stressing me out!"

Mentally exhaling a sigh of relief, Tristan answered back. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not even done reading my book yet and presentations start next week." He didn't know how to approach the subject about the book, but Louise did it with ease. Now at least the topic was there and he didn't even have to come up with a clever way of bringing it up without Louise suspecting anything.

"Well, I've had some problems of my own. Can you believe I even lost my stupid book?!", the bubbly blonde told.

Feigning innocence, Tristan simply put on a disbelieving look and said. "Really?? That's too bad!"

"I had to go and buy a new copy, which in my opinion is a total waste of spending 7.99!", she rolled her eyes.

The waiter came back with their drinks and silently placed them on the table. The two teens smiled and said their thank you's, and proceeded with their conversation. "Do you know when or where you lost it?", Tristan asked.

Taking a sip from her glass, Louise replied. "I'm not sure exactly. One day I came home and the book wasn't in my bag anymore. Bummer! But it doesn't matter anyways. It's just a book!"

"I guess not.", Tristan shrugged and frowned a bit to the sound of how careless Louise was about the book.

"And you want to know something even more stupid?", Louise continued. "I found the book a week ago!"

"What?!", Tristan blurted out. Now he was confused. How could she have found it when he still had it?

"Or rather Madeleine found it."; Louise clarified, as if answering his inner dilemma. "I'd left it in her room and her maid stumbled upon it when she was cleaning. Now talk about wasting money! Had I known it was there all along I'd bought something else!"

Moving slightly in his chair, Tristan placed his elbows on the table and gave a pensive glance across the table. "So you found it?", he asked, actually more as a rhetorical question to himself rather to Louise.

Louise eyed her date sceptically for the second time since they'd sat down, finding it strange that Tristan would ask something repeatedly, and asked him once again. "Are you sure you're all right, Tristan? You really seem out of it tonight.", she commented warily. "We can just take a rain check if you're not feeling too well."

"No, no, I'm fine.", Tristan said, trying to sound convincing. He shook his head and looked straight into Louise's eyes. Luckily the waiter showed up with their orders so their attention diverted to the food placed in front of them.

"Wow! This looks amazing!", Louise gasped, as she took in the sight before her.

Tristan couldn't help but agree, and carefully placed his napkin on his lap. "It sure does!", he pointed out, fork and knife in his hands. "Well, bon appetit."

"Merci! And to you too!", Louise said before she took a bite of her chicken.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Tristan spoke up again.

"So by the way, which book is it that you're reading, Louise?"

The perky blonde looked up and excitement filled her voice like a typical giddy teeny bopper as she spoke. "'Sweet Valley High: The Wakefield Legacy'!!!"

Oh boy. And he was definitely back at square one.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: **WOW!!!!! I can't even begin to tell you how much I loved the reviews I got!!! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter and that you found it to be quite funny!! Yay!! People actually think that what I write is good... who would've thought!?!?... hehe... Anyways, I need to give a HUGE shout out to the people responsible for putting a smile on my face, and for inspiring me to write more chapters...._

**_Callista NicTeryn, In-need-of-coffee, OTHlover04, mar0506, cecilia, sooty7sweep, smile1, queenmischa, mz.sammiz, megliz716, lilyLOVESwb, babs08, amrig... and to the rest of the people who've reviewed in the past_**

_Thank you so much for your thoughts & comments._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter eleven**_

**Wednesday morning, Chilton**

"So tell me all the juicy details!", Madeline almost burst out of excitement the following morning.

It was twenty minutes before first period and the halls were slowly being filled by arriving students. The three girls were standing by their lockers, sorting out their stuff, while at the same time gossiping about last night's events.

"It was everything I thought it would be.", Louise said dreamily.

"Really?"

"He picked me up and took me out to dinner at this totally cool restaurant. And we just sat there talking about everything. We were practically finishing each other's sentences by the end of the evening."

"Oh, give me a break, Louise! Not unless Tristan DuGray suddenly acquired the interest for reading Cosmo girl, Jane or any other preteen magazines, I find it hard to believe that you had anything to talk about at all.", Paris countered.

"Fine, believe, or in this case, _don't_ believe whatever you want. It doesn't really matter cause at the end of the day I was the one who had a date with Tristan, and not you!"

"Yeah, as if that's going to make me toss and turn at night."

"Come on, Paris! Everyone knows that you've had the hots for Tristan since grade school. No need to deny it.", Louise spat back. "And much as you don't want to admit it, seeing me date the guy of your dreams makes you green with envy."

"Wait a minute! Isn't it a bit too premature to refer to the two of you as dating? You've only been on one date."

"Yeah, so when are you going out again?", Madeline asked curiously.

Casting her eye down the hall, Louise gave a smirk before answering her two friends. "We're about to find out."

Tristan walked through doors of Chilton and said hello to the random passer-bys. His air of confidence and charm illuminated from him, which made him simply irresistible to everyone. He saw Louise with Madeline and Paris, and thought it was too late to dodge a greeting. He was quite disappointed to find out that Louise wasn't the person he thought she was and even more disappointed when he realized that he was back at where he started when it came to his book debacle.

"Good morning, ladies!", he gave a devilish grin as he approached them.

"Hi, Tristan!", Louise smiled.

"How are you girls doing today?"

"Oh, Louise was just telling us about your date last night.", Madeline informed.

Tristan inwardly winced at the mention of their date, and remained quiet as he continued to listen to the bouncy brunette. "And we hear that you had a great time. Any chance for a repeat in the near future?", Madeline blatantly asked.

"Madeline, let's not put Tristan on the spot like that.", Louise acted embarrassed. She turned towards the blonde haired boy and apologized. "Sorry, Tristan. Madeline here doesn't always know when to shut up."

Thinking that he really should have just evaded coming over and greeting them, Tristan felt as if his Chilton tie was getting tighter and tighter around his neck. He tugged at it just to make sure that it actually wasn't before he spoke. "About that, going out again.........uhm, I'm really busy right now with school and stuff so I don't think this is the right time to be doing that.", Tristan lamely explained.

"Oh.", disappointment filled Louise voice as she spoke.

"And its not as if I didn't have a good time last night cause I did.", he lied. "It's really just because I have a lot to do at the moment."

"Sure! That's okay. I understand. I mean we're all quite busy with stuff." Louise bounced back and acted as if it was no big deal. "Maybe we can go to the masquerade ball together.", she tried again, not wanting to let Tristan go that easily.

"Well, actually I already have a date."

"Who?", the three girls asked in unison.

"Rory Gilmore.", he said and suddenly remembered that he needed to talk to her about that. The amazed looks on the three girls went unbeknownst to him as the first bell caught his attention. "I guess I'll just catch you guys later.", Tristan said before leaving them by the lockers.

"He's going with Gilmore??!!", Madeline asked disbelievingly.

Turning to her friends, Louise turned cold and gave an icy stare. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

* * *

It was lunch break and Rory was sitting by herself at a vacant table in the cafeteria. With her discman playing and an open book in front of her, she was completely oblivious to the world around her. She took a bite of her sandwich and continued her reading. The sudden feel of tapping on her right shoulder caused her to look up. Tristan was standing beside her and gave a small wave. Taking off her headphones, Rory made room for him on the bench and moved slightly to the side.

"You know what I never could figure out?", Tristan said as he sat down.

"What?"

"Why you always sit by yourself. I mean, granted that I don't know that much about you, but I know this much that you're nice person.", he said. Looking her up and down, he quickly added while smirking cockily. "_Very_ nice, if I do say so myself."

Rolling her eyes, she turned towards Tristan. "And you know what I never could figure out?", Rory asked and looked at the boy sitting next to her. She didn't wait for his answer as she merely continued. "Why you always have to say such obnoxious things. I can't, for the life of me, understand how any girl could fall for that cheap line!"

"Any girl, huh? So that must mean you too.", Tristan pointed out.

"Paris getting something lower than an A- is more likely to happen before I'd ever be one of your groupies. And knowing Paris I know that's _never_ going to happen.", she stated.

"Never say never, Mary."

"But _you_ just did."

"Did what?"

"You said never say never. But you did say it. Twice to be exact.", Rory enlightened and somehow managed to make a perfect segway from Tristan's flirtatious ways to the wacky world of her never ending babbling.

"Yeah, but that's how the saying goes.", the boy tried to reason.

"But it's a weird expression. I mean, it contradicts itself."

"I guess it does. I never thought of it that way."

"Of course not. You're too busy sitting in front of the TV, drinking beer and occasionally scratching your stomach while letting out a loud grunt.", she explained wisely.

"I am???"

"Yeah, and when you get up to go to the bathroom, your pants are hanging loosely around your hips which conveniently reveal a small fraction of your butt crack, but enough to make any level headed person gag over their popcorn."

"Well, thanks for clueing me in on that.", Tristan commented sarcastically.

"No problem.", Rory stated as a matter-of-factly. "Anyways, as much as I enjoy this little Hallmark moment we've got going on here, could you just please....", Rory motioned with her arms to move it along.

"Right." Tristan realized that he still hadn't brought up the subject that he wanted to talk to her about. "I came over here to talk to you about the ball next week."

Being reminded of the evil scheme her grandmother somehow managed to lure her into, Rory let out a sigh and cast a thwarted look. "Oh, yeah, that."

"No one is twisting your arm to do this, Rory.", Tristan prompted as he noticed Rory's look. "You can still say no if you want."

"Oh, there's definitely some twisting involved whenever my grandmother is concerned. You might not actually see it, but trust me there is."

"Look, all I'm saying is that there's no pressure from my side."

"Yeah, I know.", she sighed. "Never mind. So what was it about the ball that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what we're going as. I mean, it is after all a masquerade ball."

Furrowing her brows, Rory let her mind do some brainstorming but at the end came up short. "I don't know. You got any ideas?"

"Not really. But just let me know soon so I'll have time to get the costume."

"What??? Why do I have to be the one who's going to come up with this?!"

"Because I have a vast number of groupies, as you mentioned, that I need to tend to." Tristan stood up and broke into a smug grin. He didn't bother with a retort from Rory as he simply turned around and made his way to the exit.

* * *

_**A/N #2:** What do you guys think Louise is planning?? Does this mean trouble in paradise for our two kindred spirits?? Stay tuned and find out...._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **Okay, so I got a few comments about Louise and Rory. In this story, they are not really the best of friends. Actually I'm kind of making Louise, Paris and Madeleine "the evil stepsisters". But don't worry. I'll try to not make Louise seem so evil.... As for the other things that some people asked/commented on, just wait and see how the story unfolds. All I can say is that it won't be long till some major discoveries are revealed..... Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys!! Keep them coming...._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

**Saturday afternoon, Gilmore house**

It was a fine Saturday afternoon and Tristan was standing on a stool, while Lorelai was stitching up his costume.

"Au!"

"Hold still, pretty boy!"

Tristan straightened up for the hundreth time and was starting to get fed up with standing still for the most parts of the day.

"Who came up with this anyways?"

"Luke."

"And that would be?"

"The best coffee supplier ever."

"Again, and that would be?"

"The best coffee supplier ever.", Lorelai said deadpanned.

Tristan looked at her suspiciously. "Are you doing this to annoy me?"

"Why, is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you know how my daughter feels whenever you're within ten mile radius!"

"Well, that's different." He stuttered.

Lorelai knowingly furrowed her brows. "Oh, yeah? How so?"

"It just is."

Not really buying Tristan's meek reply, Lorelai blatantly asked. "So, tell me, are your kindergarten tactics of teasing and taunting Rory your way of telling her that you really like her?"

"No!!"

"Gee, you answered that a little too quickly."

"Because it's the truth.", Tristan tried to argue.

"Look, kid. I might be a bit distant and aloof from time to time, possibly even sustaining nutcase tendencies, but I can see that something is going on between the two of you. Hell, even Stevie Wonder can see it!"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pull the dumb jock routine on me! I might not know you that well yet, but I certainly know that it doesn't suit you."

"Look, Lorelai, Rory and I are just..."

"friends? Yeah, okay, whatever you say.", Lorelai snorted. "Let me ask you this. How many people do you know of who still remained 'just friends' after uttering those exact same words?"

And for once Tristan didn't know what to say.

"Mom!!", Rory's voice cried out from downstairs. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah, just a few more adjustments!", Lorelai hollered back. She glanced at Tristan, who seemed like he was contemplating something, before going back to work. The two remained quiet till Lorelai had finished.

* * *

"Man, I could kill Luke for this!", Rory blurted out when she was standing on the very stool Tristan had been doing before he left a mere ten minutes ago.

"Take it easy, hon."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her mom. "Or actually I could kill you for this!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Luke's favourite story as a child happens to be Cinderella!"

"But you were the one who came up with the brilliant plan of letting Luke decide what Tristan and I are going as!"

"How was I suppose to know he was going to say Cinderella?!", Lorelai reasoned. "Besides, now that you think about it, it's actually quite fitting, don't you think?"

"Not following you here, mom."

"Oh, come on, Rory, you as the dashing young maiden turned princess, and Tristan as the handsome, yet humble, Prince Charming."

Rory grunted. "Oh, you must mean Prince Arrogant!"

"Don't be so hard on the guy, Ror. Underneath that cocky attitude I'm sure he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Mom, I've known him for a year and half now and not once has he said anything remotely nice to me that didn't have a double meaning."

"Not once?"

"Not once."

"Well, call me stupid and slap me silly, but he seemed like an okay guy at your grandparents' house. He actually attempted on striking up a conversation with you several times that evening, if memory serves me right, but you turned him down each and every time.", Lorelai pointed out.

"I just didn't feel like talking, that's all."

Lorelai looked at her daughter wide eyed. "That's a first in Gilmore history!!"

She ignored her mother's comment and continued. "Besides he was probably just like that because there were other people around."

"You know, always expecting the worst in people is truly unbecoming.", Lorelai warned.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Okay, so how about this? Granted that your grandmother had _everything_ to do with this little arrangement of yours, don't you find it funny that Tristan hasn't broken it off yet?", Lorelai wanted to know. "I mean, if he really is the terrible guy that you say that he is, he could've just dumped you in school and taken somebody else."

Seeming slightly offended Rory argued. "Hey, why is he the only one who could've called this whole thing off?! I could've easily done the same thing myself, did you ever think of that?!"

"Ah! But you didn't, which I'm guessing is for the same reason that Tristan hasn't either."

Rory rolled her eyes and braced herself for whatever idiotic notion her mother had cooked up in her head. "What are you trying to say, Dr. Phil?"

"That maybe you're kind of excited of going together?", Lorelai carefully suggested.

"Why would I do that? We're talking about my sworn enemy here!"

"Well, I might be going out on a limb here, but I'm willing to bet my Donna Reed tea set with matching napkins, that _you_ subconsciously like each other."

"What?" Rory exclaimed and abruptly turned to face her mother, who in turn missed her aim and accidentally stuck the needle somewhere else on her daughter's dress. "Have you completely lost it!!??"

Lorelai waved her hand in front of her daughter's eyes to prove her statement "Nope, still here."

"I don't know what's going on in that crazy head of yours, but Tristan and I..."

"are just friends. Yeah, yeah, so I've heard.", she sighed tiredly, not wanting a repeat.

"We are! And I can honestly say that I am not subconsciously harbouring any feelings for Tristan at all."

"Fine, honey.", Lorelai surrendered. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you at least try to have a good time at the ball. You are after all 'just friends', and last time I checked that still qualifies for some good old fashioned fun."

Rory eyed her mom. If making the promise was the only way of getting her mom off her back, she'd happily accept. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **I am so sorry for the late update.... hope no one's forgotten this story..... so anyways, hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think, okay? Thanks again for all the reviews from the previous chapter._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter thirteen**_

**Monday morning, Chilton**

Reader's review, sent in by 'Anonymous':

"..._.'The Lord of the Flies' represents the loss of innocence and William Golding illustrates this by stranding a group of school boys on a remote island. Even though they all got there the same way, their departure from the island was a different one. As the story progresses the boys eventually get divided into two groups and looking at it in a different perspective, this simply signifies the division between the savaged and the civilized. Good versus evil_

_So who wins in the end? The good side, of course. And the bad side? Well, they get to spend the rest of their waking hours trapped on that island. Sometimes I wonder if that could also happen in real life. If all the bad persons on this world could just be left off somewhere, and the good people get to live their lives as perfect as possible. What a Hallmark moment, right?_

_However, we all know that that doesn't happen in real life. Good and bad live together, maybe not in harmony at all times, but they still co-exist. And in my opinion, that's what makes the world go round. Call me cynical, or perhaps even naïve, but think about it. If you didn't have those small run-ins with misfortune or unpleasant situations in your daily life, how would your day seem? Empty. Like something was missing. Like everything you did or accomplished that day seemed too easy._

_So the next time your teacher gives you a bad grade on a paper, or if the school jock keeps giving you a hard time, don't take it personally. They have their reasons for doing what they do. You never know. Maybe they have a different motive behind their actions that might just give you the biggest surprise of your life."_

Rory was walking down the hall on her way to class. She read the review sent in by 'Anonymous', and for the first time she didn't feel like strangling someone. Actually the review got her thinking about something. Maybe this person did have a point. Perhaps all the times that Luke refused to give coffee to her and mom, or every time that her grandmother would nag on her mom, or even the very point of having Paris Gellar in her life were all small things that were suppose to challenge her. A way to test her endurance. Kind of like a survival of the fittest.

She entered her English class and took a seat in the second row. Today was the day she was going to give her book presentation and she was quite certain that Paris would be sitting front row centre, giving her looks that she was sure could kill. Gathering her materials and getting them ready, Mrs. Caldecott's voice filled the room.

"Okay, students. Take your seats. Today we'll begin with the presentations for your book project." Moments later the bell rang, signalling the official start of class. "Good, so are there any volunteers?"

"Yeah, I think Rory would like to go first.", Paris snickered from the front row, Madeline and Louise giggling as well.

Missing Paris' hidden meaning, Mrs. Caldecott cast her glance towards Rory and smiled. "Ah, how nice of you, Miss Gilmore. The stage is all yours.", she said and gestured to the space in front of the class.

Picking up her stuff, Rory gave Paris an annoyed look as she walked past her and mentally reminded herself that at least by going first she'll be over and done with it already. However, her inner devil couldn't help but plot several ways of how to torture the dark blonde haired girl and her two sidekicks. Rory faced the class and began her introduction.

"The book I read was written by a Norwegian author named Erlend Loe. It was written in 1996 and was considered to have been the book that launched his career. He had written a novel before, but it didn't get the same recognition as this one."

She held up the book for everyone to see before continuing. "Initially I was drawn to this book because of its title, '_Naive.Super.'_........." Before Rory could finish her sentence a loud thud interrupted her presentation and all eyes were cast at the back of the class room. Lying on the floor was a flabbergasted looking Tristan, fumbling to get back on his feet.

"As much as the janitors would appreciate that you mop the floor with your Chilton uniform, Mr. Dugray, I'd suggest you get back in your seat and pay attention.", Mrs. Caldecott said sternly, suspecting that the boys sitting at the back were as usual up to no good.

"Yes, ma'm.". He noticed that some people were giving him funny looks and others having a hard time suppressing their laughs. He straightened himself and sat down, finding it extremely difficult not to feel embarrassed. "Sorry for disrupting."

Turning her attention back at Rory, Mrs. Caldecott urged her to proceed. "Go on, Miss Gilmore." Rory did as she was told and cleared her throat before moving on.

"Yes, as I was saying it was the title that captured my attention at first.", she said as she looked at the class. The blonde haired guy at the back caught her attention for a brief moment, as he suddenly seemed more interested in her presentation and was looking at her attentively. Not letting it get to her, Rory inwardly brushed it off and continued with her presentation.

* * *

"Hey Rory!", Tristan hollered as he caught up with her in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Nice presentation."

"Considering that you stole most of the limelight with your acrobatic stunt back there, thanks, I guess.", she smiled.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the mention of one of his not so fine moments, Tristan gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, uhm, sorry about that."

"What happened to you anyways?", she wanted to know.

"Uhm, I don't know. Some of the guys were just playing around, you know.", he fibbed.

"Oh well, it didn't really surprise me.", Rory sighed. "You always did have to have everybody's attention, Mr. 'Centre of the Universe'!!", she joked.

"Hey, I can't help it that people find me fascinating.", he broke out into a smile, happy that Rory just let it go.

"Like a lab experiment!", she argued.

"Ah, but a nice looking lab experiment.", he pointed out.

"And delusional."

Tristan let out a laugh and shrugged. "So how are the costumes coming along?"

"They're done actually. My mom and I had a movie night on Saturday which meant a sugar and caffeine overload. So she stayed up till 5 am finishing them."

"Huh, you're mom is weird."

"Then she went on to mow the lawn, clean out her closet and vacuum the living room.", Rory continued.

"And, again I stand by my last statement."

"Well, no one's perfect."

"Actually...", Tristan started, but seeing the look Rory was giving him he opted to just change the subject. "So, anyways, I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday."

"Sure, that's fine."

"And I'll stop by your house sometime this week to pick up my costume.", he informed, rather than asking if it was okay if he did so.

"Okay."

"Gee, Mary, do try not to pee your pants in excitement at the mention of this joyous occasion!", Tristan commented sarcastically.

Turning towards him, Rory plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Tristan! Of course I'm looking forward to going with you to the ball. I mean, it's the biggest social event ever!! I really can't wait!!", she exclaimed playfully and was practically jumping up and down. Seeing the funny looks fellow classmates were giving her, Rory regained her former composure and she calmly asked. "Was that better?"

"Much! Are you sure you shouldn't be in the cheerleading squad or something?!", Tristan grinned. The ring of the bell announced the start of their next class and both of them still hadn't reached their designated rooms. "Hey, I got to go. I have biology now."

"And I have maths."

"So I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, sure.", Rory replied as she started walking off.

"Oh, and Rory!", Tristan called out, causing her to turn and look back at him. "For what it's worth, I'll try not to make Saturday night suck that much. We might even end up having a good time.", he said genuinely.

Noticing that he wasn't joking and seemed quite sincere, Rory smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will."

Tristan returned her grin and for some reason suddenly felt like he needed to be close to her and didn't feel like leaving. But swiftly remembering that they both had classes to go to, he let go of the feeling and said. "So I really have to go."

"Yeah, me too.", she replied.

"Later.", he simply said before hurrying off to class.

Rory stood there for a few moments, contemplating about what just happened. Perhaps going to this ball won't be so bad after all, she thought, as butterflies and other tingly feelings momentarily filled her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note:** So, I know that it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _

_Thanks so much to Jenn for reading through this beforehand...! And two thumbs up for the people who are still following this story._

_**Summary:** A school newspaper. Two different opinions. A book. Mixed in with some confusion, misguidance and attraction. A perfect recipe for a good old fashioned fairy tale story, so to speak. (Trory)_

_**Askepott**_

_**Chapter fourteen**_

**Saturday night, Gilmore house**

"Rory, you look great!" Lane squealed as she looked at her best friend's appearance. She and Lorelai had spent the entire day buying last minute stuff for Rory's date with Tristan, such as a tiara, gloves and hair pins. In addition, Lorelai insisted on throwing in a few hours at the beauty parlour for the girlie necessities, like a facial and getting her nails done. By the time they had gotten home, there had only been an hour until Tristan would be there to pick her up.

"Yeah, you could give Julia Roberts a run for her money!" Lorelai commented.

Rory looked at mom quizzically. "I don't know if being compared to a prostitute with platinum blonde hair is a compliment or an insult."

"Oh, definitely a compliment. We all know that her hooker days were numbered once Richard Gere came into her life."

"So basically what you're telling me is that I'm a hooker dressed in school clothing?"

"If Britney Spears could do it, surely my baby can!"

"Gee, thanks mom!" Rory blurted out sarcastically. Turning towards the mirror, she looked nervously at her reflection. "Do you guys think he'll like it?"

Lorelai and Lane exchanged knowing glances and upon seeing their looks in the mirror, Rory let out an exasperated sigh. "What? I'm just wondering! I don't want to embarrass the guy or something!" she tried to defend.

"Oh, I was under the impression that you didn't care about what Tristan thinks about you. Actually you weren't even looking forward to going to the ball in the first place." Lane pointed out and couldn't help but smile shrewdly.

"Yeah, honey, why the sudden change of heart?" Lorelai inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Rory eyed them on the bed and knew exactly what they were aiming for. "I'm not having a change of heart. It's more like turning over a new leaf."

"Hey, you say coffee, I say elixir of life. Same thing." Lorelai shrugged.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. "No, it's not the same thing. And besides, I've been doing some thinking and figured that I'm not the only one who has to suffer through this evening so maybe I should try and look at it a bit differently."

"Huh, I wasn't aware that there was any thinking involved." Lane feigned innocence. "Were you?" she directed at Lorelai.

"Nope, no awareness whatsoever!" Lorelai replied, copying the same tone as the short Korean girl. "So what initiated this newfound mental activity?"

"Nothing.", Rory simply said and turned back to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. The two sitting on the bed exchanged glances once again and suspected that Rory was holding back on something. "I just hope that he doesn't find it too girly."

"Well, let's ask him instead." Lane proposed as the tuneful sound of their doorbell indicated that Tristan had arrived. "Lorelai and I will go down and give him the pre-date third degree routine and you wait a few minutes before going down." Upon nodding in agreement, the two rushed down to answer the door while Rory remained where she was. She picked up a perfume bottle on her mom's dresser and dabbed some on her wrists and behind her ears. Applying another coat of lip gloss, Rory looked at her reflection one last time. She walked out of the room and started down the hall. Upon reaching the stairs, she could hear the faint sound of voices in the foyer. Taking a deep breath, Rory lifted her gown a bit and began her descend down the stairs.

"Yeah, so Tristan, what's your opinion on the Spice Girls breaking up? Any chance for a reunion, you think?" Lorelai inquired.

"Uhm, I…. uh..." he started but fell short once he caught a glance at Rory. To say that she looked breathtakingly amazing was an understatement. Her princess-like dress fit her perfectly and her hair was curled into large waves that flowed down her shoulders. A small hint of make up and lip gloss emphasized her beauty, topping the whole ensemble off. "Wow.", was all he could utter when she had come down. Rory couldn't help but turn a slight shade of red. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she replied shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, I did get some help in looking good." Tristan looked at Lorelai and smiled.

"And don't you forget it!" she exclaimed. "Just call me 'Fairy-god Mother Extraordinaire'!"

Both teenagers grinned at the elder Gilmore's antics. "So, I guess we better get going." Tristan proposed. "Shall we?" he asked and extended his arm to Rory.

"We shall." she replied and accepted his gesture.

"Have a great time, kids!" Lorelai chirped merrily. "And, Tristan, try to bring her back before sunrise or else she'll turn into a pumpkin."

"I will." he said as he opened the front door.

"And babes, remember your little promise, okay?" Lorelai quipped right before Rory slipped out the door. She eyed her mother and merely nodded. "See you!"

* * *

The gymnasium of Chilton had been transformed into a scene from a fairy tale. The decorations were magnificent and the lights and music added to the ambience. Chilton really went all out.

"This place looks great." Rory commented once they stepped into the hall, taking the entire scene in.

"Yeah, well, what can you expect from this school?" Tristan said. "Nothing but the best."

Rory glanced sideways towards her date, and nodded. "This explains why the likes of Paris Gellar set foot in this building."

"And talk about the little angel herself.", Tristan said as he noticed the amazing trio sauntering their way. "Try to be nice."

"Huh, as if that's going to help me one bit.", Rory replied sarcastically. She could already feel Paris' eyes burning a hole in her head, even with ten feet between them. Accompanied by Madeleine and Louise, it looked like they were ready to take over the world, or at the very least make her world a living Hell. Whichever was more convenient.

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple."

"Hello Paris." Tristan greeted, trying to seem cool and calm.

"Hey, Rory, where did you get the costume? They had the annual Stars Hollow barnyard sale, or what?" Louise interjected, looking her up and down.

She could feel her blood start to boil, but she remembered Tristan's words about trying to be nice. So she gathered up enough self-control and answered her as pleasant as she could. "No, my mom made it for me."

"Really? Well, I hope she doesn't quit her day job." Louise remarked which earned a giggle from Madeleine. Turning to Tristan, she put on her best smile and practically lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my gosh, Tristan, you look fabulous! Where did you get your costume?"

Looking Louise in the eye, he held a straight face. "Actually Rory's mom made it for me."

"Oh."

"And I think she did quite a nice job on it. Now if you'll excuse us." Tristan said as he started leading Rory to the refreshment table. "Oh, and, Louise." he quickly added with a twinkle in his eye. "Please do something with that foot in your mouth. It doesn't really match with your outfit." And with that the couple walked away, leaving the trio behind. Once they had gotten themselves refreshments, Rory finally let out a squeal.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? It wasn't as if it wasn't obvious."

"Yeah, but still! You didn't actually have to say it!"

"Come on! It was the classic case of the elephant in the room!" Tristan argued. "And besides, she totally deserved it after what she said about your mom."

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to flush her down the toilet or something for that." Rory admitted. "Well, I appreciate the fact that you stood up for me.", she said genuinely.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Tristan leered.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "No, that's my way of saying that if you hadn't done that I would've had to inflict some massive bodily harm on her."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, I have the ability to summit the power of all the martial arts gurus in the world, enabling me to cause major destruction to whoever crosses my path."

"Well, I consider myself warned."

"As you should be." Rory advised. She took a sip of her drink and scanned the place. "So, do you want to sit down or walk around or something?"

Tristan cleared his throat and looked at his date warily. "Do you mind if we go for a walk?"

"You're not going to kidnap me and take me to Canada, are you?" she joked and narrowed her eyes.

"I can't make any promises, Gilmore. I know this really cosy bed and breakfast right by the border….." Tristan said suggestively. The two walked out of the gymnasium and into the hallway.

"And to think that I didn't bring my passport!" she deadpanned. They continued down the hall until they reached the office of the Franklin. "So as much as I'm enjoying this little tour we're having, is there a particular reason why exactly we are out here and not in there?", she asked, pointing towards the gym.

Tristan faced her and took something out of his jacket. "Yeah, uhm, I think this belongs to you." He handed her an all too familiar book.

"Oh, my book! Where did you find it?" she gasped.

"At the library the day of the fire alarm. It was on the floor."

"Thanks! I've been looking for this. I even had to buy a replacement since I borrowed it from the library at home." Rory filled him in. "How did you know that it was mine?"

"Well, your book presentation kind of clued me in.", Tristan stated the obvious.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Rory replied sheepishly. She looked at her book and thought back to the day of presentation. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait, was that why you…?"

Tristan gazed down to the floor, unable to look at her in the eye as a sense of awkwardness momentarily washed over him. "Yeah, you could say that I literarily fell of my chair when I found out it was _you_." he blushed.

"Found out it was _me_? We're just talking about a missing book here, not the discovery of who framed Roger Rabbit!"

"Well, I found out something else too." he said. Fishing a note out of his jacket, Tristan unfolded it and gave it to Rory. "I think this belongs to you too."

Rory inspected the piece of paper, and now it was her turn to feel awkward. She looked down. "So, you know who I am?" she asked meekly.

Noticing that he was making her feel uncomfortable, Tristan added on a lighter note. "Actually I should've figured it out even without the note. I mean with your manic obsession with candies and all, it really is quite obvious."

"Yeah, I guess it's not the best pseudonym in the world." Rory replied, a smile threatening to curl upon her face.

"Oh, believe me…. It's better than what other people can come up with." he commented, referring to his own lack of creativity.

Suddenly realizing that her secret was out, concern crossed her features. "You don't think that anybody else knows, do you? With Paris being editor and all…." she trailed of.

"Don't worry." he reassured. "I'm sure if this had gotten out, it would've spread like wild fire and Paris would've been in your face about it by now."

"I suppose you're right." she sighed before looking at him cautiously. "Hey Tristan, is it okay that…"

"Your secret is safe with me, Mary." he understood before she even finished her sentence.

"Thanks.", she smiled.

Tristan glanced at her and grinned back. "Your welcome."

"So, what do you say we tear this place down?" Rory asked excitedly, relieved that her secret was still under wraps.

"Why, I never knew you had it in you!"

"Well, what I meant was let's go party, not go TP Headmaster Charleston's office." she explained. "I still do want to graduate, you know."

Tristan let out a small laugh, finding Rory Gilmore's frolics amusing. "In that case, what do you say to a dance?" he enquired as they were walking back to the gymnasium.

"I don't know. I'd have to check my dance card.", she fibbed.

"Is that right?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Actually that's just something I say to cover up the fact that I don't dance."

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad!"

"That's what you say now. Wait until you end up with a missing body part; then let's see what you have to say then."

"Okay, how about this?" he suggested once they stepped in to the gym yet again. "One dance and if I lose an arm I promise I won't hold it against you."

"Well, it's _your_ arm.", Rory shrugged.

"So that's a yes?"

"I suppose so.", she gave in and let Tristan lead her to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and felt his circling her waist. As much as she didn't want to admit it the evening had turned out to a lot of fun. Dancing with Tristan was quite simple, and nice. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She could smell his cologne and found herself lost in his embrace. Making that promise to her mom was completely unnecessary. She was already having the time of her life.


End file.
